What if?
by gwiglet95g2
Summary: What if Bella got changed into a vampire before Edward came back?
1. The Meadow

**Hi you guys! this is actually me, julia59005, here posting this chapter because gwiglet95g2 is too busy, so she asked me to do it. Hope you like it! **

**Please R&R!!**

Chapt. 1 The Meadow

The meadow just wasn't the same without him to light it up. A bush rustled behind me.

"Bella?"

My heart stopped. Slowly, I turned around, disappointment pulsing through me as I realized it wasn't the voice I've waited so long to hear. Standing, however, 10 feet away, was Laurent. I was surprised that I didn't feel fear or surprise at being caught alone in a patch of green grass, mumbling to myself.

"Laurent, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing, just finished hunting," he said, amused. His eyes were red from the people he just ate, "what are you doing here alone? It's very dangerous."

"Uh, I'm not alone, Edward--" pain ripped through my chest, leaving me hardly any air, "went to get something from my truck."

"Odd," he sneered,"I just passed your truck and I didn't see him; their scent was faint at the house, too. So you're lying!"

/oh no, I'm gonna die. I don't want to die (neither would anybody)/

"So what if I was," I retorted. 'Idoit!' yelled the voice in my head.

"Well, I'd say watch out, because Victoria's after you"

Just then I had a brilliant idea. "Well, if I were a vampre I could get revenge on Edward for leaving me."

He seemed thoughtful, "Mmm, and if I were to say that I could change you right now, what would you say?"

"Yes! Please!" I screamed, seizing my chance to become a vampire.

"Fine, but we need to leave right now."

"Why?" I questioned.

He seemed amused again. "I can bite you, then jump out of your truck so I don't kill you."

"Oh"

When we got in the truck he took off his shirt and handed it to me. Then he told me to wrap it around my hand after he jumped out. I started the truck and that's when I felt the teeth sink into my hand and the fire with it.


	2. The Wolves

Chapt. 2 The Wolves

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I got a pet fish for my B-day and I'm still learning to take care of it. It's name is Billy Bob Joe Bob. Here's chapter 2!**

I was about to scream when Laurent grabbed his sweater and I bit down on it. quickly, he opened the door, jumped out, and closed it tightly behind him. I did as I was told and wrapped his shirt around my hand. Looking out my rearview mirror, I was 6 giant wolves appear out of the woods. Half took off after Laurent and half after ME!

**A/N: Muhahaha! Cliff hanger! What will happen to Bella! Sorry it is so short, but I will have more soon.**

**Typer's Note (T/N): Gwiglet95g2 is crazy. She's making me write this, so occasionally you will see my note at the bottom. The A/N's are not from me. They are from gwiglet95g2. I did not edit it, besides a few punctuation marks. Her A/N is longer than her story, have you noticed that? But, anyway, I have next chapter right now, so there was no sense in putting a sneak-peek like she wanted me to.**

**_Reminder: I, julia59005, did not write this story. gwiglet95g2 did. She did not have time to post it on here, so I am. Thank you!_**

**_R&R!_**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

**A/N**

**Hi everybody**

**Gwiglet95g2 here not julia59005**

**No me **

**Ok so my typeseseseseseses does not have anti spy wear and fire wall right now**

**So she can't type for me**

**Because if she did someone could steal my password**

**And change my story and I'm ground and the **

**Only way I can right this is because my step is feeling nice**

**So it will be a while for the next chapter three weeks till my typeseseseseseses**

**Can get back on by then it will be summer which means I will be typing so it will take a while **

**Peassssssssss don't hat e me I will do my best to update soon**

**Sincerely,**

**Gwiglet95g2**

**( proof that it is me)**


	4. charlie and the pain

A/N: hope you like it

A/N: hope you like it

**Charlie and the pain**

I wanted to scream but the sweater stopped me. I looked at the road and went as fast as my truck would let me. I looked out my window and saw a gigantic wolf. I looked out the passenger window and saw another. I let the sweater fall from my mouth and screamed. They stopped in pain from the pitch of my scream. I shoved the sweater back in my mouth and sped off the Charlie's house.

I entered the house crying. Charlie jumped out of his chair, and ran to me, but stopped when I flinched away. He asked me what was wrong. I said I was going emo as he eyed me bleeding hand. (A/N hey I just wanted to say I have nothing against emos.) His eyes shot to mine. "Why?" his voice was pained. "Because Jake left me just like him and left the same pain and I can't take it any more." I ran up the stairs into my room and locked the door. Then I changed and hid under the bed.

All thought the night I screamed. Charlie kept banging on the door begging me to let him see I was o.k. I refused seeing how I was becoming a vampire.

On the third day the pain stopped. I looked in the mirror. My skin was really pale and cold. Then I heard talking on the phone down stairs. I could even hear the person on the other line. It was Jacob! Charlie was begging him to come and talk to me. Finally he agreed to come tomorrow. I knew I had to act fast for I would have no excuse to not let him in. I heard Charlie hang up and run up the stairs. He told me Jake was coming tomorrow and asked if I would come out now. I yelled no at the top of my lungs. I heard Charlie stake away defeated. I packed y clothes and grabbed my money and ran all the way to Newton's sporting good store and bought some camping gear. Then I went back to the house and left a note for Charlie and unlocked the door. Then ran to the la push woods to hide.

A/N: hey I am now typing all by my self and it will take time to type all the chapters I have so peaaaaaaaaaaaaaas be patience. R/R


	5. AN 2

A/N

Sorry my friend move with the next chapter so it will take a while to up date and I lost the rest of the chapters so sorry!


	6. AN3

Hi it's me

**Hi it's me!!**

**I am going to stop ****what if ****for now and write a new story called ****La La Land.**** But it will take a little while for me to write it. Sorry! Here is a preview: Bella has an identical cousin named Gwen. She is from Weird Ville, Tennessee. She come to live will Charlie after a very bad Two years in which she was emo and is now recovering. Gwen's mom thinks that since they were close as kids Bella will help. It takes place in New Moon. **

**Thanks for being fans!!**


End file.
